1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to the field of email and, more particularly, to customizing email subjects for subscription generated email messages.
2. Description of the Related Art
Unlike decades past, today's information consumer is rarely inhibited by a lack of information sources. Instead information consumers often suffer from information overload. Numerous techniques have been developed to make consumer desired information more easily digestible to help consumers cope with information overload. One of these techniques is for a consumer to subscribe to one or more information sources, which periodically convey email messages to the user. This saves the consumer the trouble of constantly checking different Web sites, permits the user to view customized messages at their leisure, and often links the consumer to one or more source locations should they want elaborations for content contained in the email messages. Email subscriptions are generally customizable so that information sent is specifically tailored for the receiving user. Email subscriptions exist for news services, Wiki sites, BLOG sites, RSS feeds, merchant sites, and the like.
While information consumers generally appreciate the flexibility afforded by email subscriptions, these subscriptions themselves can be overwhelming, in that a quantity of email messages to be read can be unmanageably large. One reason these emails are somewhat difficult to manage is that email subscriptions provide generic subject headings relating to a subscription. For example, a news service email can have a subject heading of “IP LAW News for Dec. 10, 2007.” To determine if this message contains important information, an information consumer must open and read the content of this message. Considering the quantity of email messages many consumers receive, email messages important to a consumer can be easily delayed or overlooked, effectively being lost in a forest of other email messages of lesser import to the consumer.